corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to Corn Sky Wiki, a wiki about my penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. (Usually the wiki focuses on Club Penguin, but also focuses on other stuff.) I will sometimes create some funny pages or weird pages on the wiki. Whenever I sometimes make a funny page, I will also name that page a funny name. Some pages on the wiki will often be unrelated to Club Penguin for example:'' Scooby-Doo.'' So anyways, SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot. Before editing, please read the rules. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki better with more pages, photos, etc. On the wiki, I may roleplay as Corn Sky sometimes. For example: Corn Sky is trying to make the wiki better. Oh, and finally, have fun editing here! '--North Aurora (talk). Last signed on: 23:55, February 25, 2014. (UTC).' (This wiki is rated PG). For more information about the wiki rating, click here. (SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot). Pages This is a list of all the pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. Here is a list of all the wiki pages: Corn Sky Wiki, Archer, Google Maps, Hall Monitor, Redding, Prehistoric Online, Po the Panda, Original, Aurora, Featured Image, Eggo, Barney, Harlem, Club Penguin, CP Home Entertainment, SpongeBob Moves In, Corn Sky, North Aurora, Apple Jacks, Ammaro, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Kmart and Walmart, Food and Drinking, Online Info, Angelica and Angelina, Angelina, 7-Up and Sprite, All Bran, Blossom, Barack Obama, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Cinnamon Jacks, Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Nickelodeon, Club Penguin Island, Cocoa Puffs, Walmart, Poptropica, Corny, Crispix, Coupons, Cruising, Disney, Sep 11, You Choose: Ideas!, Renuzit, Cookie Crisp, Corn Flakes, Corn Pops, Bailee, Pinkie, 2001-2011, Photo of the day, Raid (brand), Fiber One, Snuggle, Cocoa Krispies, CP App, Corn Testing, Weekly Polls, Curious George, Dubstep, General Mills, Herbert P. Bear, Dora the Explorer, Favorite, Frosted Cheerios, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Events, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Magenta, Jungly, Corn Sky Tracker, Air Wick, Fun Trivia, Friend, Greenflake, Happy Harmonies, Loading, Elmo, Buttercup, Grumpypuffle, Woodman's Food Markets, Double Oreo, Honey Nut Cheerios, iPad, McDonald's, Apple Jacks Plus, Honey Smacks, Corn Sky's Igloo, Immo, Jose, Kipper, Job Openings, INCORRECT KICK!, Krave, Live Puffles, Lols, Lucky Charms, Codes, CP Mascots, Lolz, Cool Air, YouTube, Walking, Music, Facebook, Febreze, Opposite Day, Mickey and Bosko, Run (game), Max and Ruby, Trix, Mini-Wheats, Mood, Mellow, Movie Studios, Randall, My Puffle's Genders, My Takings, More Wikis, What is this?, My Roads, Cinnamon, Paw Patrol, Malls, Penguin, Other Accounts, Protests, Pony and Unicorn, Lysol, Puffle Food, Puffle, Puffin and Puffle, Rabbids Invasion, Rabbid and Rabbit, Puffleman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Randomless-ness, Aorr, Raisin Bran, Glade, Reese's Puffs, Recycle Plz, Rice Krispies, Reporting, Rory the Construction Worker, Romantic, Scooby-Doo, Sesame Workshop, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Sophie and Sophia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Special K, Stoplights, Froot Loops (puffle), Map Drawings, Sam & Cat, Spring and Maple, Tanner and Kane, One, Tartans, Glade (brand), Cartoons, Powered, Pookie, The Smurfs, The Happy Harmonied, Clorox, Streets, Thursday, Treasure Me!, Honey Comb, Tom & Jerry Kids, Puffs, Smurfs Village, Tom and Jerry, Photo of the day (gallery), Winchell, Club Puffle, PH, Twitter, Air Fresheners, Legend, Golden Grahams, Club Penguin Radio, Pookie Adoption Center, Puffle Protection Program, Streamwood, Pets, Shrek, References, Usernames, Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Pebbles, Grocery Shopping, Peppa Pig, Joke of the day, Flippr, Sour Patch Kids, Gant, Nickelodeon Funny Rules, Post, List of Jokes, Dog, Walmart and Walgreens. External Links These are the main external links on this wiki. Some of these links will sometimes help you meet Corn Sky outside of Wikia. Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. Click here to find out how to add him on other websites. Click here for the full list of all the links. Here are the list of the main external links on the wiki: #Clubpenguin.com #Poptropica.com #Googlemaps.com #clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat #tomandjerrykidsshow.wikia.com/ #Glade.com #Nickelodeon.com #spongebob.wikia.com/ #spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat #Twitter.com #all-everything.wikia.com/ #Moviestarplanet.com #Applejacks.com #Frootloops.com #Pbskids.org #YouTube.com. ---- Featured Image This is the featured image, which changes photos weekly at 00:00 UTC time. Here is week's photo: User of the week Every week I will be posting users here for helping out, being kind to other users, or picked by random. Featured User: Ballono! Article of the week Every week I will be posting articles here for being most popular, got lots of votes, or picked by random. Featured Article: Tom and Jerry! Upcoming wiki events None.